Kasumi
Das zweite Turnier 1999 - Dead or Alive 2 Eine Kunoichi aus altem Hause, die zur 18. Anführerin des Mugen-Tenshin-Stils geweiht war. Statt dessen wurde sie im Versuch, ihren älteren Bruder zu rächen, eine abtrünnige Shinobi. Es schien, als habe sie ihre Mission in den Dead-or-Alive-1-Kampfweltmeisterschaften erfolgreich zu Ende geführt. Direkt danach wurde sie jedoch von den am Projekt zur Entwicklung eines übermenschlichen Beteiligten als Geisel genommen. Ihr Klon Kasumi α entstand während ihrer Gefangenschaft. Das dritte Turnier 2001 - Dead or Alive 3 Tag für Tag muss Kasumi sich gegen Mordversuche von professionellen Auftragskillern wehren. Eines Tages dann erfährt Kasumi, dass Hayate am DOA-Turnier teilnehmen wird. Obgleich sie auf diesem endgültigen Turnier endlich ihren lange vermissten Bruder wieder sehen wird, kann eine abtrünnige Shinobi doch nie in Frieden heimkehren. Der erste Urlaub 2003 - Dead or Alive Xtreme Volleyball Folgt... Kindheit 2004 - Dead or Alive Ultimate 200px|right Kasumi war ein hoch angesehenes Mitglied des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans, da sie das zweite Kind des Clanführers ist. Sie lebte mit ihrer Familie zusammen und wurde von ihrem Vater zur Kunoichi ausgebildet. Ihre beste Freundin war Ayane. Aufgrund des Vorfalls vor ihrer Geburt wurde sie nicht gerne im Dorf gesehen. Keine der beiden war bewusst, dass sie Halbschwestern sind. Sie spielten und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, was dem Rest des Dorfes nicht gefiel. Eines Tages erfurh Ayane, dass sie die Halbschwester von Kasumi ist, wodurch sie eifersüchtig wurde, da Kasumi wie eine Prinzessin behandelt wurde, während sie nur eine Last für das Dorf war. Ab dem Punkt zerbrach ihre Freundschaft und Ayane hegte einen tiefen Hass gegenüber ihrer Schwester. Nachdem Hayate komatisiert wurde, beschloss Kasumi, das Dorf zu verlassen, um ihren Bruder zu rächen. Das vierte Turnier 2006 - Dead or Alive 4 Es brauen sich bereits die ersten Sturmwolken zusammen, und die nächste epische Schlacht in Kasumis Leben steht kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Alpha-152... Kasumi hat noch keine Ahnung, was für ein Alptraum in Form ihres eigenen Klons in Kürze auf die Welt losgelassen werden wird. Der zweite Urlaub 2006 - Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Dank dem Einsatz von Kasumi und ihren Brüdern wurde die mächtige und finstere Organisation DOATEC erfolgreich zerschlagen. Die Welt ist nun frei von den Fesseln der Dunkelheit und die tragische Primadonna Helena ist zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben frei. Während dieses Aufruhrs war Zack erfolgreich auf der Suche nach den antiken Schätzen des Pharaos. Zack, wieder zum Milliardär geworden, unterschreibt einen Vertrag mit einer "übrerragenden Intelligenz", die es ihm ermöglicht, die versunkene Insel Zack Island aus den Tiefen des Meeres zu bergen. Er hat verkündet, dass er DOATEC wieder aufbauen will. Sein gut durchdachter Plan ist es, "den Frieden in der Galaxie wiederherzustellen". Nachdem sie Gerüchte über ein "DEAD OR ALIVE 5"-Kampfsportturnier auf Zack Island gehört haben, versammeln sich einige Wettkämpfer, die es eigentlich besser wissen müssten. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen sind alle Einladungen an bezaubernde junge Damen versandt worden. Kasumi ist eine Ausreißerin, eine Ninja, die ihre Position als Oberhaupt des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans ihrem Bruder Hayate überlassen hat. Sie ist nach New Zack Island gekommen, als sie hörte, dass ihr Bruder auch dort sei, auch wenn sie sich gewundert hat, was er auf einer Tropeninsel anstellt. Ayanes Sieg über Obaba 2009 - Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Der dritte Urlaub 2010 - Dead or Alive Xtreme Paradise Folgt... Prolog 2011 - Dead or Alive Dimensions: Ereignisse vor dem ersten Turnier 200px|right Kasumi starrte in die Tiefe, während sie auf dem Wasserfall stand. Sie dachte an ihren Bruder Hayate, bis einige Kunai aus dem Nichts auf sie zuflogen. Sie wich aus, jedoch wurde sie weiter attackiert. Sie wehrte sich mit dem Zorn des Himmels, der Geheimtechnik ihres Clans. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Vater, Shiden, der Angreifer war, welcher sie nur testen wollte. 200px|left Er war nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung, und stellte infrage, ob sie tatsächlich in der Lage wäre, eines Tages den Clan zu führen. Bevor die beiden einen Trainingskampf austrugen, riet Shiden Kasumi, ihren Bruder zu vergessen. Shidens letzter Angriff stieß Kasumi den Wasserfall hinab, und sie landete im Wasser. 200px|right Shiden schaute von oben auf seine Tochter und meinte zu Genra, der hinter ihm auftauchte, dass er den Rest ihm überlasse. Kasumi kletterte aus dem Wasser und setzte sich auf einen Felsen inmitten des Flusses, und dachte wieder an ihren Bruder. Sie wurde erneut mit einem Wurfmesser beworfen, den sie mit ihrem Schwert abwehrte. 200px|left Am Aussehen des Wurfmessers erkannte Kasumi, dass es von Ayane stammen musste. Sie sagte, dass sie wisse, dass es Ayane war, und so forderte sie ihren Angreifer auf, sich zu zeigen. Wie von Kasumi angenommen war es Ayane, die den Kunai warf. Sie meinte, es war eine Botschaft von Genra, welche sie ausrichten sollte. 200px|right Ayane meinte, dass sie Kasumi nicht als Leiterin des Clans akzeptieren werde, und dass Shiden krank sein muss, ihr diese Verantwortung zu übertragen. Als Antwort schlug Kasumi Ayane ins Gesicht und meinte, dass sie sich schämen sollte. Daraufhin bat Kasumi ihre Halbschwester, ihr die Wahrheit über jene Nacht zu erzählen. 200px|left Kasumi floh aus dem Dorf, jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Ayane, welche von Genra geschickt wurde, fing sie noch in der Nähe des Dorfes ab. Sie meinte, dass eine Verräterin nicht überleben dürfe - egal, ob Schwester oder nicht - und stellte sich ihrer Schwester im Kampf, verlor jedoch. Da sie mit ihren Feusten Kasumi nicht besiegen konnte, griff sie die Kunoichi mit Wurfmessern an. 200px|right Ein Helikopter tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, in dem sich Christie befand. Sie schrie Kasumi zu, sie solle in den Helikopter springen, wenn sie überleben wollte. Ayane konnte es nicht zulassen, dass ihre verräterische Schwester entkommt, so nahm sie Besagte mit weiteren Wurfmessern unter Beschuss, Kasumi wich jedoch ihren Kunai aus. 200px|left Bevor die mörderische Kunoichi Kasumi treffen konnte, schoss ihr Christie den Kunai aus der Hand. Daraufhin richtete sich die Kanone des Helikopters auf Ayane, um sie loszuwerden. Dabei wurde die Brücke zerstört. Kasumi sprang in den Helikopter und flog davon, während Ayane es grade geschafft hat, sich am Seil der Brücke festzuhalten, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Entschlossenheit 2011 - Dead or Alive Dimensions: Ereignisse des ersten Turniers 200px|right Auf dem Weg zur Zentrale des Dead-or-Alive-Turniers, dem Freedom Survivor, stellte sich Christie vor. Sie meinte, dass Kasumi ihr Ziel, Raidou, mit Sicherheit während des Turniers treffen werde, so ermutigte sie die Kunoichi, teilzunehmen. Kasumi fragte Bayman, welcher sich ebenfalls an der Eskorte beteiligte, ob er auch am Turnier teilnehmen werde. 200px|left Er antwortete, dass sie vom Turnier fernbleiben solle, da es für ein "kleines Mädchen" wie sie nicht gut enden würde. Christie erwiderte, dass Kasumi eine der stärksten Kandidaten für das Turnier sei. Nachdem sie das Schiff erreicht haben, stellte Bayman Kasumis Fähigkeiten auf die Probe. Er war erstaut, als sie ihn besiegte. 200px|right Auf der Eröffnungszeremonie des ersten Turniers traf Kasumi auf ihre Halbschwester. Diese teilte ihr mit, dass sie dort wäre, um Kasumi zu töten, Raidou zu besiegen und Hayate zu rächen. Kasumi erwiderte, dass sie sie niemals besiegen werde. Ayane drehte sich um, und sie erblickten ihr Ziel, Raidou. 200px|left Die beiden Kunoichi folgten Fame und Raidou nach der Feier. Ayane stürmte auf Raidou los, wurde jedoch von ihm unsanft abgewehrt. Er meinte zu seiner Tochter, dass ihre Fähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig lassen. Fame unterbrach die beiden. Bevor er in den Helikopter stieg, sagte er, dass jeder, der gegen Raidou antreten wolle, müsse das Dead-or-Alive-Turnier gewinnen. 200px|right Kasumi bahnte sich im Turnier ihren Weg durch alle Teilnehmer. Auch Ayane nahm am Turnier teil, wurde jedoch von Kasumi in der letzten Runde besiegt. Sie gewann das Turnier und konnte sich so Raidou stellen. Besagter erschien und forderte Kasumi heraus. Dieser gelang es jedoch, über Raidou zu triumphieren. 200px|left Als Raidou bewustlos am Boden lag, erwachten in ihm die mysteriösen Kräfte, die er durch DOATEC erhielt. Stärker als zuvor stellte er sich Kasumi ein weiteres Mal, wurde jedoch von ihr besiegt. Anschließend setzten beide den Zorn des Himmels gegeneinander ein, jedoch erwies sich Kasumi als die Stärkere und überwältigte Raidou entgültig. 200px|right Durch ihren Kampf wurde der gesamte Ring zerstört. Inmitten der Explosionen wurde Kasumi von DOATEC entführt. Nachdem die Flammen erloschen, tauchten Hayabusa und Ayane auf. Sie stellten fest, dass Kasumi entführt wurde, und nahmen die Verfolgung auf, nachdem sich Ayane Kasumis Schwert, schnappte, welches dort rumlag. Tengu-Aufstieg 2011 - Dead or Alive Dimensions: Ereignisse des zweiten Turniers 200px|left Während ihrer Gefangenschaft befand sich Kasumi in einer Zelle. Plötzlich brach ein Feuer unbekannten Ursprungs aus, und es wurde angeordnet, jeden zu evakuieren. Ihr Klon, Kasumi α tauchte in ihrem Raum auf und sagte ihr, dass sie dort verschwinden sollte, wenn sie überleben wollte. Kasumi folgte dem Klon aus der Zelle in eine der Laboranlagen. 200px|right Kasumi fragte ihr Ebenbild, wer sie sei. Sie meinte, dass sie Schwestern seien. Sie fügte hinzu, dass gute Schwestern jedoch alles teilten, so gehöre Hayate nun ihr, da Kasumi ihn die ganze Zeit "für sich hatte". So stellte Kasumi fest, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls dort festgehalten wurde, und verlangte zu wissen, wo er gefangen gehalten wurde. 200px|left Alpha erwiderte, dass das nicht ginge, da sie Hayate zu sehr liebe, um ihn freizulassen. Sie fing an, Kasumi genüsslich auszulachen, was Kasumi sehr entzürnte. Die beiden standen sich im Kampf gegenüber, der Klon verlor jedoch gegen das Original. Lisa Hamilton, die Forschungsleiterin tauchte auf und unterbrach die beiden. 200px|right Kasumi verlangte von Lisa zu wissen, wo ihr Bruder war. Diese war nicht erfreut, dass der Klon Kasumi verriet, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls in der Anlage gefangen gehalten war. Kasumi war sehr aufgebracht, so drohte sie Lisa, dass sie dafür bezahlen werde, wenn sie ihren Bruder nicht freilässt. Daraufhin richtete Lisa eine Waffe auf sie, um sie zu kontrollieren. 200px|left Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, platzte Hayabusa in den Raum und unterbrach den Konflikt. Er klärte Kasumi auf, dass er gekommen war, um sein Versprechen an Hayate zu halten, was darin bestand, sie nicht sterben zu lassen. Lisa meinte, dass ihr das nicht gefiele, so verschwand sie, zusammen mit Alpha. Ryu schnappte sich Kasumi und verschwand mit ihr. 200px|right Wieder in Freiheit, sagte Kasumi zu Hayabusa, dass sie zurück gehen müsse, um ihren Bruder zu suchen. Hayabusa versuchte, ihr davon abzuraten, jedoch war Kasumi zu entschlossen, um zu gehorchen. Nachdem Kasumi erneut davonlief, rief Hayabusa Ayane herbei und befahl ihr, die Verfolgung ihrer Schwester aufzunehmen. 200px|left Kasumi kam in den Bergen an, wo sie auf Ayane traf. Diese schmiss ihr ihr Schwert zu, bevor sich die beiden im Kampf gegenüberstanden. Ein weiteres Mal gelang es Kasumi, ihre Schwester zu besiegen. Nachdem Kasumi ihr den Rücken zukehrte, um weiterzuziehen, feuerte Ayane ein Ninpo auf ihre Schwester, welche jedoch auswich und verschwand. 200px|right Kasumi erreichte den Miyama, wo sie endlich auf ihren Bruder traf. Da dieser jedoch sein Gedächtnis verlor, erkannte er seine Schwester nicht. Hayabusa tauchte auf und meinte, dass die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen müssten, damit Hayate sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangen konnte. So standen die beiden im Kampf gegenüber. Hayate erinnerte sich wieder und Kasumi verschwand. Marionetten 2011 - Dead or Alive Dimensions: Ereignisse des dritten Turniers 200px|left Kasumi wurde krank von Kokoro in Kyoto aufgefunden. Sie machte sich sorgen um die Kunoichi. Als diese jedoch Ayane erblickte, lief sie davon. Ayane kam näher und fragte Kokoro, wohin Kasumi lief. Kokoro ahnte wahrscheinlich die Gefahr, und sagte Ayane, dass sie nicht wisse, wovon sie sprach. Sie stellte sich Ayane im Kampf, um Kasumi Zeit zu verschaffen. 200px|right Später traf die Kunoichi erneut auf ihre Schwester. Diese meinte, dass sie es erlaubt, dass sie Hayate trifft. Sie erlaubte es Kasumi jedoch unter keinen Umständen, Genra zu erreichen und zu bekämpfen, da sie der Meinung war, dass ihr das zustand. Daraufhin Konfrontierte Ayane ihre Halbschwester im Kampf. 200px|left Im Laufe des Turniers traf Kasumi auf ihren Bruder am Tao. Er meinte, dass sie die Regeln ihres Clans verletzte, und dass sie deswegen bestraft werden müsse. Kasumi erwiderte, dass sie schon nicht sterben werde. Ihr Bruder war bereit, so zu tun, als hätten sie sich nie getroffen. Kasumi verneinte dies jedoch, und stellte sich ihrem Bruder im Nahkampf. Der Untergang von DOATEC 2011 - Dead or Alive Dimensions: Ereignisse des vierten Turniers 200px|right Während des vierten Turniers traf sich Kasumi mit ihrem Bruder in der Nähe des Dorfes. Sie versuchte ihn dazu zu überreden, gemeinsam in das Dorf zurückzukehren. Bevor er was sagen konnte, tauchte Ayane auf, und bestätigte ihn in seinem Vorhaben. Nachdem Hayate aufbrach, stellte sich Ayane ihrer Schwester in den Weg, wurde jedoch erneut besiegt. 200px|left Kasumi folgte ihrem Clan zum Hautquartier DOATECs, wo sie auf Helena traf. Sie forderte diese auf, ihre Leute in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie erwiderte, dass es zu spät sei, und dass es nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun habe. Sie wollte die Kunoichi erschießen, um sie loszuwerden, jedoch wurde ihr von Hayabusa die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen. Helena stellte sich Kasumi, verlor jedoch. 200px|right Am Ende des Turniers erreichte Kasumi den Kern der Laboranlage, wo Alpha-152 dabei war, zu erwachen. Hayabusa sagte ihr, dass sie alleine kämpfen müsse. Er zog weiter, um Hayate zu unterstützen. So stellte sich Kasumi ihrem Klon im Nahkampf. Es gelang ihr zwar, den Klon zu besiegen, jedoch entkam Alpha-152. Das fünfte Turnier - Teil 1 2012 - Dead or Alive 5 In Helenas Büro auf dem Freedom Survivor trat Kasumi in Erscheinung. Sie fragte Helena, wo ihr Klon war. Diese wusste es nicht, und riet ihr, sich etwas auszuruhen, bevor sie das Land erreichten. Hayate betrat den Raum. Kasumi sagte ihm, sie habe etwas zu beenden. Ihr Bruder erwiderte, dass sie diese Bürde nicht allein schultern müsse. Einige Tage später kam das Schiff in New York an. Als Kasumi das Schiff verließ, befahl Hayate Ayane, Kasumi zu verfolgen. In der Innenstaft New Yorks traf sie auf auf Lisa Hamilton. Sie sagte ihr, dass sie ihren Klon suchte. Lisa wusste nicht, was sie meinte und stellte sich Kasumi im Kampf, verlor jedoch. Etwas später wurde sie von Ayane konfrontiert. Kasumi erwies sich als siegreich und zug weiter. Einige Tage später kam Kasumi an der Antarktis an. Dort fand sie Bayman auf, welcher ihr mitteilte, dass er etwas suchte. Kasumi fragte, was das war, als Antwort forderte Bayman sie zum Kampf auf. Nachdem Kasumi Bayman besiegte, rannte Ayane auf sie zu, um sie zu bekämpfen, Kasumi verschwand jedoch. Das fünfte Turnier - Teil 2 2012 - Dead or Alive 5 Kasumi stürmte in Helenas Büro. Helena fragte die Kunoichi, ob sie fand, wonach sie suchte. Kasumi verlangte, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Daraufhin verriet Helena, wo sie ihr Ziel finden würde. Sie fügte jedoch hinzu, dass sie die anderen Shinobi ebenfalls losschickt. Kasumi schaute in Taylor's Bar vorbei, wo sie auf Rig traf. Dieser fragte sie, ob er ihr helfen könne. Sie meinte, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Klon sei. Kasumi wollte gehen, da sie keinen Sinn darin sah, sich dort aufzuhalten. Rig hielt sie auf und sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht einfach dort aufhalten könne. Er stellte sich ihr im Kampf, Rig verlor jedoch. Kasumi erreichte die geheimen Forschungslabore von M.I.S.T., wo sie erneut auf Lisa traf. Sie verbiet es der Kunoichi, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Kasumi besiegte sie jedoch und schreitete weiter, bis sie den Kern der Anlage erreichte. Dort war Alpha-152 gerade dabei zu erwachen. In den Tiefen des Labors standen sich so Kasumi und Alpha-152 im Kampf gegenüber. Nachdem Kasumi wieder an der Oberfläche war, erschien sie vor Hayate und Ayane. Kurz darauf forderte Hayate die Kunoichi zum Kampf auf. Sie wurde besiegt und verschwand inmitten des Chaos. Nachdem die Flammen erloschen, tauchte Kasumi wieder auf, diesmal entschlossener als vorher. Hayate und Ayane stürmten auf sie los. Die Kunoichi hielt sich gut gegen die beiden, und konnte sie zurückschlagen. Am Ende wurde sie jedoch von den beiden übermannt und ermordet. Die Verstorbene wurde von Hayabusa aufgefunden. Als sich der Körper in einem hellen Licht auflöste, zog Hayabusa weiter. Das fünfte Turnier - Teil 3 2012 - Dead or Alive 5 Die echte Kasumi befand sich während des fünften Turniers befand sich in einem unbekannten Dorf. Muramasa überbrachte ihr Hayabusas Botschaft, woraufhin sie sich sogleich auf den Weg zu der Ölbohrplattform machte, um die anderen Shinobi zu unterstützen. Kasumi kam auf dem DIG an, und drang in die Laboranlagen ein. Kurz hinter dem Eingang stellte sich ihr Christie in den Weg. Kasumi besiegte sie jedoch und drang tiefer in die Tiefen des Labors ein. In einer Zelle fand sie schließlich ihren betäubten Bruder, den sie versuchte zu befreien. Sie wurde jedoch von Rig konfrontiert, welchen sie jedoch besiegte. Er verschwand in den Tiefen des Labors. Lisa betrat das Labor und stellte verwundert fest, dass das Projekt Epsilon in Hayate wieder aktiviert wurde. Kasumi gab ihr die Schuld dafür, was die Wissenschaftlerin jedoch verneinte. Sie begab sich zum Computer, um Hayate zu erwecken. Währenddessen erreichten Hayabusa und Ayane das Labor. Kurz darauf formatierte sich das Labor neu, woduch das Endprodukt des Projekt Alpha erschien, Alpha-152 in der vierten Phase. Nachdem Hayabusa den Klon im Nahkampf besiegte, stellten sich Hayate und Ayane der Falschen. Kasumi wollte sich anschließen, Ayane hielt sie jedoch davon ab. Nachdem die beiden den Klon im Kampf besiegten, wurde das Labor als Folge zerstört. Als Letztes stellte sich Kasumi dem Klon und schwor sich, diesen endgültig zu vernichten. Inmitten der Flammen und dem Zerfall des Labors bekämpfte Kasumi ihr Ebenbild. Es gelang ihr schließlich, ihren Klon zu besiegen und zu töten. Kasumi verschwand aus dem Labor und traf die anderen Shinobi. Sie bedankte sich für die Unterstützung und schwor sich, Donovan zu erledigen, bevor sie in einen Helikopter stieg und weiterzog. Familie Kasumi ist die Tochter von Shiden und Ayame. Sie hat eine liebevolle Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter. Ihr Vater bildete sie zur Kunoichi aus. Sie scheinen eine distanzierte, jedoch respektvolle Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zu haben. Hayate ist Kasumis älterer Bruder. Ihre Bindung ist sehr stark, obwohl Hayate seinen Truppen anordnete, sie für ihren Verrat zu töten. Trotzdem war er während des dritten Turniers bereit so zu tun, als hätte er sie nicht getroffen, um sie nicht bestrafen zu müssen. Ayane ist Kasumis jüngere Halbschwester. Sie sind beide Ayames Töchter. Im Kindesalter waren sie beste Freundinnen und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Ihre Freundschaft wurde erschwert, da Ayane im Dorf nicht gern gesehen wurde. Als Ayane erfurh, dass sie Halbschwestern sind, wurde sie eifersüchtig, da Kasumi von jedem sehr gut behandelt wurde, während sie verachtet wurde. Seit dem hasst Ayane Kasumi, jedoch war Ayane diejenige, die Kasumi über Hayates Unfall aufklärte, jedoch nur aus herabblickendem Mitleid. Der Hass wird von Kasumi jedoch nicht erwidert, so scheint sie zu bedauern, dass ihre Freundschaft in die Brüche ging, denn trotz Ayanes Haltung setzt Kasumi alles daran, die Beziehung wieder herzustellen. Nachdem Kasumi aus dem Dorf floh, erhielt Ayane von Genra die Mission, ihre Schwester aufzuspüren und mit dem Tod zu bestrafen, da Verräter nicht überleben dürfen. Seit dem Ende des fünften Turniers scheint sich Ayanes Hass zu legen und ihre Mission scheint auch aufgelöst worden zu sein. Raidou ist Kasumis Onkel und der Verantwortliche für Hayates Koma. Kasumi nahm am ersten Turnier teil, um ihn zu töten und so ihren Bruder zu rächen. Das war das erste Mal, dass gezeigt wurde, dass Kasumi kaltblütig töten kann. Burai war ihr Großvater. Über ihn ist nichts bekannt. Verbündete Kasumi und Hayabusa sind langjährige Freunde. Vor Beginn des ersten Turniers bat Hayate Ryu, auf Kasumi aufzupassen. Dieses Versprechen erfüllte er, indem er am Dead-or-Alive-Turnier teilnahm. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Ryu derjenige war, der Kasumi während des fünften Turniers in Muramasas Obhut überließ, damit sie in Sicherheit war. Kasumi hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu Helena, was erst seit dem fünften Turnier der Fall ist. Davor hatten sie ein neutrales bis schlechtes Verhältnis, so versuchte Helena Kasumi während des vierten Turniers zu erschießen. Kasumi traf auch Helenas Schwester, Kokoro. Sie begegneten sich während des dritten Turniers, als Kasumi von Kokoro krank aufgefunden wurde. Sie wollte sich um die Kunoichi kümmern, Kasumi floh jedoch, da Ayane erschien. Um Kasumi die Flucht zu ermöglichen, stellte sich Kokoro Ayane in den Weg. Kasumi und Bayman lernten sich vor dem ersten Turnier kennen, als Kasumi zum Freedom Survivor eskortiert wurde. Bayman zweifelte an Kasumis Fertigkeiten, jedoch verleitete Christie die beiden zu einem Kampf, den Bayman verlor. Bayman war beeindruckt und erkannte Kasumi als Kämpfer an. Feinde Vor Beginn des ersten Turniers rettete Christie Kasumi vor Ayanes Angriffen und eskortiere sie zum Freedom Survivor. Vorerst schien ihr Verhältnis freundlich, jedoch stellte sich im Lauf der Turniere heraus, dass Christie einer ihrer Gegner ist, so kam es zum Kampf der beiden während des fünften Turniers, als sie versuchte Kasumi von den Laboranlagen von M.I.S.T. fernzuhalten. Ähnlich wie Christie, versuchte auch Rig Kasumi aufzuhalten, jedoch vergebens. Nach ihrem Kampf verschwand er in den Tiefen des Labors. Alpha, später Alpha-152, war Kasumis Klon. Als sie ihre menschliche Form besaß, betrachtete sie Kasumi als ihre große Schwester. Jedoch hielt Kasumi sie nur als eine Betrügerin und entgegnete ihr Veralten mit Wut. Nachdem der Klon seine finale Form erreichte, wurden all seine Gefühle ausgelöscht. Am Ende des fünften Turniers stand Kasumi ihrem Klon in der finalen Phase gegenüber. Sie nahm sich vor, ihren Klon mit ihren eigenen Händen zu töten. Lisa leitete das Experiment aus Kasumis Genen, das Projekt Alpha. Während des zweiten Turniers schienen sie verfeindet zu sein, so richtete die Wissenschaftlerin eine Waffe auf Kasumi, um sie zu beruhigen. Am Ende des fünften Turniers trafen sie sich erneut. Kasumi gab ihr die Schuld an Hayates Lage, jedoch erklärte ihr Lisa, dass es nicht so war, und setzte schließlich alles daran, Hayate wieder zu erwecken. Triva *Kasumis Alter wurde bis Dead or Alive 5 nur in Japan angegben, da sie davor unter 18 Jahre alt war. *Kasumi ist Tomonobu Itagakis Lieblingscharakter. Navigation